onepiecefandomcom_ca-20200216-history
Nami/Història/Durant i després del Timeskip
Saga de l'Illa dels Tritons Arc del retorn a Sabaody thumb|250px|left|Retrobament de l'Usopp i la NamiDesprés de 2 anys ella apareix en un bar de l'Arxipèlag Sabaody prenent un refresc, allà s'assabenta de que s'ha traslladat la seu principal de la Marina al Nou Món per decisió del nou almirall. La Falsa Tripulació del Barret de Palla també està allà i el Fals Ruffy la convida a prendre alguna cosa amb ells a lo que la Nami refusa dient que està esperant a un home i que ells no arribaran mai al seu nivell cosa que fa enfadar la falsa tripulació. La Falsa Nami agafa una pistola i es disposa a matar la Nami quan l'Usopp entra al bar i amb la seva nova arma Pop Green atura a la Falsa Nami i a la resta de la tripulació i convida a la Nami a prendre una copa amb ell. La Nami s'alegra de veure'l i li demana si aquells planta és cosa seva. L'Usopp li respon que sí i que ara és més fort que abans. La Nami li dóna pressa per marxar del lloc ja que ha deixat anar algunes boles de llamps que calcinen tot el bar tan bon punt surten. Quan surten del bar marxen a comprar a les diferents botigues de l'arxipèlag i mentre volten es troben amb en Chopper que els explica que la Robin ha estat segrestada. Ells li expliquen que hi ha una banda de suplantadors per l'illa i que la segrestada és la doble de la Robin. En Chopper es sorprèn i marxa amb ells cap al Sunny. Allà la Nami es retroba amb la Robin i es posen a parlar mentre en Franky distreu en Chopper i l'Usopp amb el seu nou cos. Després apareixen en Rayleigh i la Shakky que els informen de la situació a l'illa i en Rayleigh ensenya a la Nami com funciona un vaixell recobert. Una mica més tard apareix en Brook que demana de veure les calces de la Nami que com sempre li respon amb una puntada de peu. Finalment arriben el trio monstre i la tripulació està llesta per marxar quan arriben uns vaixells de la Marina disposats a capturar-los però el vaixell de les Pirates Kuja comandat per la Hanckock s'interposa en el seu camí deixant via lluira als pirates. La Nami queda sorpresa al saber que en Ruffy va ser enviat a [[Amazon Lily i que coneix a la shichibukai. Finalment en Ruffy demana si estan a punt per marxar a lo que la Nami respon que sí i d'aquesta manera el vaixell surt en direcció l'Illa dels Tritons. Arc de l'Illa dels Tritons Viatge submarí Durant el viatge ella es sorprèn al veure les meravellés del fons marí. Quan en Sanji li demana que li expliqui les característiques del recobriment ella es gira cap a ell i a aquest li agafa una hemorràgia nasal al veure una dona guapa. Després de ser rescatat per en Ruffy i mentre en Chopper el tracta la Nami explica les característiques del recobriment i s'asseu a menjar les carmanyoles d'en Ruffy amb la resta de la tripulació mentre en Franky explica com en Kuma els va salvar fa 2 anys i va protegir el Sunny durant to aquest temps. Poc després els Pirates d'en Caribou arriben per assaltar el vaixell i tant bon punt en Caribou posa el peu en el Sunny la Nami reconeix a la vaca marina que tira del vaixell enemic que resulta ser la Mohmoo d'Arlong Park i li recorda qui és fent-la fugir espantada. Un cop en Caribou ja no representa cap perill es posa a explicar amb en Brook les corrents submarines i el camí a agafar per arribar a l'illa però ràpidament la tripulació deixa d'escoltar-la cosa que la fa enfadar. Quan arriben a la cascada submarina es troben amb el Kraken. En Ruffy proposa de domesticar a l'animal. La Nami demana a en Franky d'utilitzar el Coup de Burst a lo que ell s'hi nega ja que disminuiria bastant l'aire de la bombolla. Finalment el trio monstre surt a lluitar i derrota al Kraken però són arrastrats cap avall de la cascada submarina. 250px|thumb|left|Nami donant ordres per fugir del volcà submaríUn cop a 7.000m la tripulació es posa a buscar els companys separats i es troben amb l'Holandès Errant i en Wadatsumi que amenaça de destruir el vaixell però és aturat pel Kraken ja domesticat i el trio monstre es reuneix amb la tripulació. Un cop reunits un volcà submarí entra en erupció i la tripulació ha de fugir del lloc. La Nami dóna ordres a tothom per dominar el vaixell i a en Ruffy perquè faci remolcar el vaixell per en Surume. Finalment s'escapen de l'erupció saltant en una fossa marina on segons el Log Pose hi ha l'Illa dels Tritons però al caure queden inconscients. thumb|200px|La Nami reconeixent el tatuatge d'en Hammond Finalment quan es desperten es troben a 10.000m de profunditat davant de l'illa. Mentre celebren l'arribada apareix en Hammond i altres membres dels Nous Pirates Home-Peix que ofereixen a la tripulació d'entrar a formar part de la seva banda sinó volen ser liquidats. La Nami reconeix el tatuatge de l'Arlong que porten i demana a en Franky de carregar tot el Coup de Burst per entrar a l'illa ja que no poden deixar que en Ruffy lluiti en aquell terreny on té desavantatge. Finalment el Coup de Burst s'activa i entren a l'Illa dels Tritons esquivant la lluita amb els enemics. Aventura a l'Illa dels Tritons Durant l'entrada a l'illa la tripulació es separa per culpa dels corrents marins que hi ha. La Nami va a parar a un lloc indeterminat on es troba amb en Franky i la Robin. Els tres es separen per anar a explorar l'illa. La Nami arriba fins a la Mansió d'en Pappug on hi ha la botiga de la marca Criminal on es queixa dels alts preus i intenta regatejar per la força amb el dependent. En Ruffy, l'Usopp, en Brook, la Keimi i en Pappug arriben al lloc i la Nami pressiona a en Pappug per tal d'obtenir bons descomptes. En Pappug els diu que es poden emportar el que vulguin de forma gratuïta i els pirates, sobretot la Nami, aprofiten per buidar la botiga. De cop i volta un gran terrabastall se sent des de fora de la botiga i es troben que el Rei Neptú ha vingut per convidar els pirates al Palau Ryugu per haver salvat el tauró mascota de la seva filla. De camí al Palau en Ruffy demana a la Nami si sap on són ens altres i ella li respon que en Franky ha anat a veure un parent d'en Tom i la Robin a buscar informació de l'illa i un poneglyph que hi ha així que es van separar però sense buscar problemes. La Nami li demana al rei com és que l'illa és tant brillant si estan a 10.000m de profunditat i ell li respon que és gràcies a les arrels d'uns arbres anomenats Eva que transporten la llum des de la superfície. Quan arriben al Palau tothom es sorprèn de la seva bellesa. En Ruffy marxa del grup per buscar menjar i la Nami es demana on pot haver anat. thumb|200px|left|En Brook, la Nami i l'Usopp durant la lluitaDe sobte arriben males noticies al Palau, han desaparegut sirenes de la Cova Sirena i la visió de la Madame Shirley ha arribat al palau. Els guardies han de prendre mesures contra els pirates per tal d'atrapar-los i expulsar-los de l'illa així que en Brook, l'Usopp i la Nami es veuen obligats a lluitar. En Zoro s'uneix a la lluita ja que ja estava al palau des de feia una estona. Finalment derroten al rei, ministres i guàrdies i els lliguen. Mentre discuteixen quin ha de ser el següent pas la Nami es demana com ha pogut arribar a aquesta situació si ella estava fent compres i demana a un dels guàrdies que li digui on és el tresor cosa que fa enfadar l'Usopp. En Zoro suggereix d'abandonar l'illa. En aquell moment la Nami s'adona que el Log Pose no funciona i el Ministre de l'Esquerra els diu que un Log normal no funciona al Nou Món i s'ofereix a donar-los informació si el deslliguen. Els tres prínceps tornen al castell i el troben sota el comandament dels pirates. Mentre en Fukaboshi parla amb en Zoro a través d'un Cargol Telèfon la Nami demana una elevada suma de diners per tal de marxar. La Nami escolta els missatges d'en Jinbe. De sobte se senten sorolls provinents de la torre on tenen tancada la Shirahoshi i el rei demana si poden anar a veure la situació. En Brook agafa el Ministre de la Dreta i va cap allà. Quan torna informa que els pirates peons d'en Hody Jones i en Vander Decken IX estan envaint el castell. Mentre l'Usopp entra en pànic els altres mantenen la calma. En Zoro derrota els pirates invasors. El Rei exigeix que se li torni la seva filla. La Nami li diu que en Ruffy mai segrestaria a una persona i que posi les sospites sobre algú altre. Mentre conversaven un pirata ha aconseguit obrir el passadís de connexió amb el palau permetent l'entrada d'en Hody i en Decken. Aquest veu que la princesa no està al palau i marxa a buscar-la. La Nami veu que en Hody té un tatuatge com el de l'Arlong i marxa cap a un lloc desconegut. thumb|200px|La Nami fugint del palau amb l'ajuda de la KeimiMés tard se la veu marxar del palau amb la Keimi portant una bombolla d'aire en direcció al Bosc Marí. La Nami li demna que li expliqui alguna cosa d'en Jinbe. Ella li repson que abans de fundar-se els Pirates de l'Arlong en Jinbe i aquest estaven a la mateixa tripulació. La Nami li diu que creu que sap què vol dir el missatge de "No lluitis contra en Hody" d'en Jinbe per en Ruffy i sospita que la història és molt més profunda del que la gent sap però que li vol demanar a en Jinbe en persona. Un cop la Keimi i la Nami han arribat al Bosc Marí es troben amb en Jinbe, en Hatchan, la Shirahoshi, en Franky, en Ruffy, en Sanji i en Chopper. La Nami informa de la incursió d'en Hody al Palau. En Jinbe llavors diu que va ser ell qui va permetre a l'Arlong governar a l'East Blue. thumb|left|200px|La Nami i en Jinbe discutint sobre l'ArlongEn Sanji ofereix una tassa de te i la Nami li recrimina que estan en una conversa seriosa. En Jinbe segueix amb la seva explicació i la Nami recorda com va patir sota la tirania de l'Arlong. La Nami diu que no pensa perdonar a l'Arlong pel que va fer al seu poble i esmenta que durant la visita a Sabaody es va adonar que el parc d'atraccions s'assemblava força a Arlong Park. Llavors en Jinbe comença a explicar els fets que van passar a l'illa fa 15 anys i l'autèntica història d'en Fisher Tiger i la Reina Otohime. thumb|La Nami i la Shirahoshi fent-se amiguesQuan acaba l'explicació diu que acceptarà qualsevol càstig que la Nami li vulgui imposar. Ella li diu que cap a ell no té ressentiment ja que va ser l'Arlong el culpable i que no odia a tots els Home-Peix en conjunt. La Nami diu que confia en ell ja que és un amic d'en Ruffy. En Jinbe arrenca a plorar i ella es compadeix d'ell ja que ha estat tot molt dur per ell tenir aquesta culpa. Després manté una conversa amistosa amb la Shirahoshi on la Nami li comenta que tenia una gran mare i la Shirahoshi s'alegra de sentir això. La Shirahoshi diu que cada cop que pensa en la seva mare té tendència a plorar i que se sent molt a gust amb la Nami, al que ella respon dient que és perquè tenen un passat semblant i s'entenen. Llavors en Hatchan vol explicar el pla d'en Hody però és interromput per les pantalles que hi ha al cementiri que comencen a transmetre el missatge d'en Hody per tota l'illa. En Hody mostra el Rei lligat a la palça i la Nami comenta que és culpa seva que hagi estat capturat. En Jinbe expressa la seva consternació però la Kaimi diu que és un malentès i que els pirates van ser atacats primer. En Hody també mostra en Brook, en Zoro i l'Usopp capturats al palau i diu a la Shirahoshi que s'entregui abans de 3 hores o tothom morirà. En Jinbe i en Ruffy discuteixen sobre com han d'afrontar els esdeveniments i tenen una breu lluita interrompuda per la Robin. En Jinbe diu que té un plà i demana un voluntari per tal de robar la carta del Tenryubito que té en Hody al seu poder i la Nami es presenta voluntària. Lluita a la Plaça 200px|thumb|left|La Nami desfent el miratge i mostrant la cartaLa Nami viatge a la Plaça Gyoncorde sent invisible gràcies al seu Temps de Miratge del Clima-Tact. Mentre li dura aquesta invisibilitat aprofita per robar la Carta del Noble Mundial i les claus dels escalus. Quan en Ruffy fa la seva espectacular entrada a la Plaça i salva el rei d'una mort segura els pirates es comencen a mostrar i la Nami desfà el miratge i mostra la carta per sorpresa d'en Hody que no s'havia adonat que li havien robat i li dóna a la Shirahoshi. Quan en Franky comenta que el Sunny té una nova arma ella juntament amb l'Usopp, en Chopper i en Pappug entren a la cabina del Tanc Llançador Braquio V. Qun el tanc cau en una trampa parada per en Daruma en Franky acudeix a rescatar-los i els llança fora de la cabina i amb la seva moto crea el Pirata de Ferro deixant al·lucinats l'Usopp i en Chopper i indiferent a la Nami. De sobte apareix un Home-Peix i ataca a la Nami per l'esquena pensant-se que és l'objectiu més dèbil però ella amb uns grans reflexos bloqueja l'atac amb el seu Clima-Tact i el derrota amb una espasa de núvol dient-li que no subestimi la ciència del temps de Weatheria. En Wadatsumi apareix a la plaça per atacar als Barret de Palla i a qui es disposa a atacar en primer lloc és a la Nami però en Sanji i en Jinbe s'enfronten al monstre. [[Fitxer:Carreteradellamps.png|200px|thumb|'Carretera de llamps']]Llavors es veu a la Nami utilitzant el seu Clima-Tact del qual en surten unes boles negres. Els enemics es pregunten si és una bruixa i ella els respon que li poden dir Sra. Maga però que tots els seus atacs estan calculats a la perfecció amb quimica. A continuació electrocuta els pirates del seu voltant amb un nou atac anomenat Bola Negra: Carretera de llamps que consisteix un una mena de cadena formada de núvols elèctrics que surt del seu Clima-Tact. L'Ikaros Much s'enfada amb la Nami per utilitzar aquest atac que crema i en Zeo es camufla al terra i agafa pels turmells a la Nami impedint que es mogui i l'Ikaros aprofita per atacar-la amb la seva llança. La Nami al no poder-se moure demana ajuda i en Brook s'interposa en el camí de l'atac rebent-lo de ple però no li fa cap efecte ja que és un esquelet i per tant no té humitat al cos. En Franky ariba i colpeja lluny a l'Ikaros començant una lluita entre ells dos. En Zeo es mostra ja que sense adonar-se'n en Brook s'havia aturat a sobre la seva cara i la Nami entén perquè no es podia moure. Quan tots els generals dels Nous Pirates Home-Peix han estat derrotats la Nami mira cap al cel com en Ruffy intenta aturar el Noè. Quan aquest s'atura gràcies a la intervenció dels Reis del Mar tota l'illa celebra la fí del perill. Després de la lluita Quan la lluita ha acabat la Nami mira cap al cel buscant en Ruffy. Quan la Shirahoshi arriba amb en Ruffy dessagnat i demanant urgentment una transfusió la Nami se sorprèn al sentir l'antiga llei que prohibeix donar sang entre humans i home-peix. Finalment en Jinbe s'ofereix per la transfusió i aquesta es porta a terme. Quan en Ruffy s'ha recuperat demana a en Jinbe que s'uneixi a ells. L'escena canvia i es veu el Sunny marxant de la plaça ja que els pirates no volen ser vists com herois. El Rei apareix i els convida a un banquet de celebració al seu palau. Un cop arriben allà la Nami queda embadalida per la veu de la Maria Napole i el ball de les sirenes. Se la veu competir en un concurs de beure amb en Fukaboshi on ella surt guanyant. Més tard descansa en un lloc dient que ha begut massa i que intenta recuperar la sobrietat. Quan en Jinbe explica el canvis que hi ha hagut als poders del món ella escolta i recorda la seva trobada amb els Pirates d'en Barbanegra a Mock Town. Ella segueix a en Ruffy, en Zoro i en Sanji a la cambra de la Shirahoshi després de fer-ne fora en Caribou. Ella sent com el Ministre de la Dreta parla d'un lladre i que el tresor del palau ja no hi és. La Nami demana al rei perquè no va darrera del lladre i ell diu que els tresors són poca cosa comparats amb el benstar de la nació i que si els recuperen se'ls poden quedar. La Nami s'emociona i renya al trio monstre perquè han deixat escapar en Caribou i els ordena que el vagin a buscar fora del palau. thumb|left|200px|Promesa a la ShirahoshiQuan tornen al Palau després de derrotar en Caribou en Ruffy anuncia que ha donat tots els tresors a la Big Mom i li ha declarat la guerra, la Nami colpeja en Ruffy sobretot per haver regalat el seu tresor. Quan la tripulació marxa de l'illa el Ministre de l'Esquerra li regala una Log Pose per viatjar pel Nou Món i li explica el funcionament. Quan marxa també fa la promesa a la Shirahoshi d'acompanyar-la a la superfície el pròxim cop que passin per l'illa. Durant el viatge cap a la superfície ella es relaxa prenent un bany al Sunny. Quan el vaixell es xuclat cap a l'interior del corrent marí surt a coberta i diu que ara ja és massa tard per sortir d'allà. Finalment gràcies al grup de balenes illa surten al Nou Món. Saga de Dressrosa Arc de Punk Hazard thumb|200px|La carretera de núvols que crea la Nami.Quan surten es troben a prop d'una illa envoltada d'un mar de flames. En Ruffy diu d'anar allà però la Nami li diu que no hi ha cap de les agulles assenyalant cap a aquella illa. Després reben una trucada de socors provinent de Punk Hazard. En Ruffy decideix anar a investigar. La Nami crea amb el seu nou Clima-Tact, una carretera de núvols com la que feien servir els soldats a Skypiea amb la qual poden passar per sobre del mar de flames i arribar a l'illa. En Ruffy, la Robin, en Zoro i l'Usopp marxen a explorar mentre la resta es queden al vaixell. Allà la Nami diu que els núvols que hi ha a l'altra part de l'illa semblen els característics d'una illa d'hivern. thumb|left|200px|La tripulació adormida pels efectes del gas somniferUna estona més tard en un descuit dels pirates una homes vestits amb granotes protectores integrals pugen al vaixell i llancen un gas somnífer per adormir a la tripulació. Un cop adormits els segresten a tots i porten al vaixell en un petit port natural a la zona de gel de l'illa i tanquen a la tripulació (menys en Brook que es pensaven que era un decorat) en una habitació hermètica amb parets d'acer. Quan es desperten veuen la situació en la que es troben. A la mateixa habitació hi ha el cap d'una persona tallat a trossos però encara viu i els demana ajuda per reconstruir-se. Un cop ho han fet els explica que l'illa té dos climes i que ell és un samurai i en Sanji remarca que és del País de Wano que es troba allà per rescatar el seu fill i que tallarà tothom que se li posi per davant. De fet, ell és el samurai esmentat a la trucada que reben els pirates. En Franky obre l'habitació amb un raig làser dels seus i fugen d'allà. Escapant dels guàrdies que els persegueixen arriben en una habitació plena de nens de totes les mides, de petits a gegants els quals els demanen que els salvin. La Nami al contrari que els altres es queda allà i els diu que els ajudaran a fugir mentre tenen els homes-granota darrera seu. D'aquesta manera en Sanji, en Franky i el cap del samurai es queden a la sala per retenir els guàrdies i la Nami i en Chopper fugen amb els nens. Referències Navegació en:Nami/History/During and After the Timeskip de:Nami#Luffys Geschichte es:Nami/Historia fr:Nami/Histoire it:Nami#Storia Categoria:Sub-apartats Personatges